You drive me crazy
by CallaLily-animefan
Summary: - Kentin, please, stop it ... - You're just saying this because you do not realize how Nathaniel was looking at you, Lorraine! Kentin ran his hand through his hair angrily. It seemed to be just another jealous moment, but the events of that day were still far from over...


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Candy Love.**

 **Hey, guys!**

 **So... this is actually a translation of one of my fanfictions... My native language is portuguese but I decided to try something new and translate this one to english just to practice a little bit and see if you like...**

 **This fic constains a Lemon with Candy (Lorraine in this story) and Kentin, that's why it's rated M...**

 **Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

You drive me crazy

… Kentin, please, can you stop?… Lorraine said worried and a bit impatient.

You're only saying that because you don't understand how Nathaniel was looking at you, Lorraine! – Kentin angrily ran his fingers through his hair.

It's not the first time you react like that regarding Nathaniel and it offends me to see you trust me so little ... Kentin turned around surprised with his girlfriend's answer:

\- But I do trust you!

\- Then why are you so mad? We're here fighting because Nathaniel was looking at me, Kentin?!

\- The guys keep looking at you just like hungry dogs stare at a steak beef. I don't know how to deal with this situation yet... – Kentin clenched his fists. – Also, there's this "not telling anybody about our relationship" thing that really makes me nervous... I want to see you, to hug you, to kiss you, but I always have to pay attention if no one's watching us...

Lorraine looked down. Things were still very recent. It was true she asked Kentin to keep their story in secret, for now. Just to have some time to assimilate that situation in her head, to be able to realize that that boy, who she liked so much and for quite long was really present in her life in that special way. Her boyfriend... the smile came to her lips with the thought. Kentin was her boyfriend...

\- Kentin...

The boy looked at the pretty girl in front of him.

\- I... I asked you to keep a secret about our relationship because this is the first time I'm in... It's the first time I have boyfriend. - said Lorraine with a smile – It's the first time I'm in this kind of situation with a person that I like so much... I'm processing things in a slow pace and I'm a little afraid… – The girl lowered her head.

Kentin came up to the girl, cupped her chin and lifted her face gently.

\- Afraid of what, Lorraine?

\- I'm afraid that this might be only a dream, that at any moment I might wake up and see that nothing is real or that it might end suddenly...

The boy smiled, his emerald eyes staring at Lorraine's sapphire ones.

\- I feel the same way...

Lorraine smiled and looked around the place they were in. Sweet memories from the Gym locker room came to her mind. The place where her first kiss happened... The place where Kentin took her in his arms for the first time, making her heart beat so hard that it almost exploded...

Imitating the first gestures, he enveloped her in his strong arms, taking her lips with a passion that only grew stronger between the two teenagers.

Suddenly, the couple got startled with a noise very close to them. As they looked around they saw Nathaniel, standing in the middle of the locker room, looking at them in amazement.

Lorraine felt her body get tense for a moment. Kentin stared at his girlfriend's reactions. Seconds later she relaxed a little and greeted Nathaniel:

\- Hi, Nath.

Nathaniel got out of the trance he was in:

\- Excuse me for interrupting like this... I really... the blond said uneasily.

\- No problem. Lorraine answered calmer, holding her boyfriend.

\- I did not know you were...? - said Nathaniel with a confused face.

\- It's recent. - Kentin answered seriously.

\- I asked Kentin to keep it between us for now...

The blonde nodded.

\- I understand ... So I'm not going to be the one to spread it, right? Nathaniel said playfully.

Lorraine smiled.

\- Thank you, Nath.

The blonde was already walking towards the exit of the locker room, when he stopped quickly and turned around smiling:

\- I almost forgot... Congratulations, I wish you all the best.

Kentin looked surprised for a moment and nodded.

\- Thanks, man.

Nathaniel spoke again with the playful tone:

\- I'd tell you how lucky you are, Kentin, but that's obvious, I'm pretty sure you already know that. See if you take good care of her, got it?

Kentin smiled for the first time.

\- Yes I know. You can bet I'm gonna do my best.

Nathaniel nodded smiling and left the locker room.

Lorraine looked at Kentin who had a relaxed appearance.

\- I love you... – the girl said with a smile.

The green eyes stared at her in surprise, and without thinking he hugged her again, kissing her passionately until she was out of breath.

\- I love you too - he said, leaning his forehead against hers and staring deeply at her.

* * *

Lorraine arrived at home distracted and with a dreamy look. Her father looked at her strangely.

\- Is everything okay, sweetheart?

The girl sat in an armchair in front of her father, taking advantage of the courage that the recent event with Nathaniel had given her and began "the conversation."

\- Dad, I have something to tell you. Please, try not to see it in the worst possible way, ok?

The father settled himself uncomfortably in the chair, taking his glasses off his face and massaging his temples.

\- Is it about some boy, Lorraine?

She nodded a little frightened and shy.

\- Is he that kid I yelled at that night by the door of our house?

\- Yes, it's him, Kentin. - The girl took a breath and said: - After that day we got closer and started dating, Dad.

The mother entered the room quickly upon hearing the word "dating":

\- What are you talking about?

The father replied a bit irritated: - She's telling me she's dating a boy. That same boy I met at the front door in the other night.

The mother turned to her with a worried, irritated expression. - Dating? You're too young for that! You should focus on school!

The girl sighed. - I like him very much, Mom. Kentin is a great person and will not bother me at all in school.

The mother looked into her daughter's eyes and saw that the girl was opening her heart to her parents. She sat down next to her father, exchanging a look with him.

\- How long has it been you're dating?

\- A few weeks, Mom.

And when are you going to bring him here to introduce us? - the father asked seriously and somewhat annoyed. - I want to meet him ... your ... boyfriend.

Lorraine was astonished. - Really, Dad?"

\- Really ... I suppose if you're here talking to us, that's important to you. - He said, still serious.

Lorraine smiled happily, hugging her parents.

\- I'll set a date with him and I'll let you know.

\- All right. - Said the mother with a smile to her daughter.

* * *

Lorraine threw herself on the bed happy, quickly searching for her cell phone and calling Kentin.

\- Lorraine? Has something happened? Is everything okay? - Kentin's voice came out worried and half sleepy on the phone.

\- It happened. I told my parents we're dating. They want to meet you. - She said happily.

\- How ... How is it? - The boy spoke stunned. - But ... But you did not tell me you were going to tell them ... I ... I would have been there with you if you had tellen me you were going to tell ... I ... Oh my ... But how… - The boy expressed himself in a disjointed way because of his nervousness.

\- Easy, Kentin. Everything worked well. They were ok with it. I just wanted to tell you.

\- But ... but what made you decide to tell them so suddenly ...?

\- The episode with Nathaniel today ... I got home so happy, encouraged ... I ended up spilling things out...

The boy took a deep breath. - I owe this to Nathaniel, then. - He said with a smile. - I ... I want to see you...

The girl asked in surprise: - Right now?

\- Yes, right now.

\- But...

-I'm coming to your home.

\- Kentin, wait! The phone had already disconnected the call.

The girl did not know what to do. He knew that by this time her parents were already in their room, but it was still a huge risk.

Nervously, Lorraine descended silently to the front door and waited for some sign of Kentin's. Within minutes the phone received a message announcing that the boy was at the door.

The girl opened the door quietly, letting the boy through and gently pulled him into her room. When they looked at each other, inside the room, their breaths quickened, their hearts pounding, they could not do anything but smile and hug.

\- You're crazy!

\- You drive me crazy. – The boy hugged her, kissing her with passion.

The kisses deepened and became warmer. All the emotions of the day made their blood boil.

Kentin hugged her tightly, kissing down her throat and making her shiver. The girl was running her hands, feeling the muscles of his chest and whispering the boy's name.

The girl took advantage to explore the boy's back, sometimes diverting the fabric to feel the skin and muscles directly. The young man gave wet kisses on Lorraine's neck, raising his hands and slowly feeling the volume of her breasts.

\- Kentin ... - A sigh came from the girl's lips. - What are we ... what are we doing?

The boy came to his senses for a moment, realizing the path they were taking.

\- I ... Lorraine ... I'm sorry, but I want you so much I did not realize... - The boy blushed in embarrassment.

\- Kentin, I... - The girl hesitated for a moment.

\- I get it. - The boy said, lowering his head and breathing heavily. - I know you do not want to... - He started to walk away from her.

Lorena took his hand, looking at him.

\- I don't wanna stop, Kentin.

A red coloring took over the boy's cheeks.

\- You...? What? - The boy answered in surprise.

The girl felt her face burn with shyness as she held the boy's hands and placed them on her breasts. The boy groped, feeling their texture in wonder. Then he grabbed the edge of the blouse she wore and pulled it out slowly.

The boy stared at the vision of the girl with a pink bra in front of him. He felt his erection tighten even more.

Lorraine covered her breasts shyly, feeling her cheeks burn. The young man held the girl's arms gently, trying to get them out of the wonderful sight he had been contemplating just a little while before.

Let me see you, please ... - Kentin's voice came out husky and whispered, denouncing his desire.

The girl, seeing the desire in his eyes, took her hands out and gently opened the clasp of her bra, letting the piece fall, exposing her bust completely to Kentin.

The boy swallowed, sighing deeply, and removed the shirts he wore. He reached across her face and kissed her lips softly. She caressed his chest, feeling the accelerated beating of her boyfriend's heart.

\- Kentin, have you ... done this before? - Lorraine found the courage to voice the doubt.

\- No. - the boy said timidly - You?

Lorraine shook her head.

The boy kissed her. - Are you sure this is what you want?

\- Yes, I do. But I'm nervous. - The girl lowered her head.

Kentin once again pulled her chin up to make her look at him.

\- My legs are shaking so hard I don't know how I stand here in front of you. Lorraine smiled at Kentin's comment and kissed him, deepening the kiss and they both forgot about the hesitation.

They kissed feeling each other's bodies. Lorraine, feeling more at ease, dared a little more by pushing him slowly and making him sit on her bed. She sat on his lap facing him and kissed him again. She could now feel something hard and bulky in the boy's pants, and when she pressed her crotch against the volume, Kentin did not suppress a low moan.

Kentin began to suck her nipples eagerly, causing the girl to groan as she pressed rhythmically into his groin. Low, contained moans escaped her lips and the warmth of the caresses only increased.

Breathless, the boy whispered:

\- Those pants are really uncomfortable right now...

\- Then take them out. Lorraine got up, watching Kentin take off his belt and remove his pants along with his boxers, making his size and his desire very visible.

The girl began to take off the rest of her clothes when she saw Kentin take off his gloves and shoes to be completely naked in front of her.

\- You're so handsome, Kentin. - the girl said timidly.

The boy shuddered and smiled.

\- You drive me crazy... - The boy stood up and hugged her, feeling electricity pour through his skin. He kissed her with ardor and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her to the bed.

He began to kiss the whole body of the girl, getting to know her with his hands and lips until he reached her femininity. When she felt his velvety tongue touch her intimately and make rhythmic movements, she felt a fire, a pressure begin to grow within her. She struggled to control her breathing and moaning. She could not focus on anything but Kentin and that growing feeling. The sensation increased, making her anxious for the pressure inside her to be released. When it finally happened, an intense pleasure struck her body in waves, almost like little convulsions.

\- K-Kentin! A groan escaped her throat.

The boy kissed her and she felt her own taste. Kentin was looking curiously and seductively at the same time.

\- I've never seen you so beautiful...

Lorraine smiled. And she pulled him to a kiss, getting on top of him. She ran her hand over the muscles of his abdomen and bent down to give some attention to his erection. She touched his hardened limb with her fingers, then with her tongue, not really sure of what to do. Kentin was looking at her with half-closed eyes, holding his breath. When she put it into her mouth the boy stretched his neck back, holding the moan with a clenched fist over his mouth.

When she began to make sucking movements on his limb, he could not contain hoarse groans in his throat ... With intense breathing he spoke hoarsely:

\- Lorraine, stop. I can't handle it anymore...

The girl stopped, watched him rise and felt his hand pull her by the back of her neck for one more kiss. He got up and started looking in one of his trouser pockets until he pulled a small plastic envelope.

\- You said you were a virgin...

\- I am. But my mother has been putting these things in my wallet since last year. I'm grateful, it came in handy...

Lorraine smiled. Watching him open the package and unwrap the condom over his penis.

\- I promise I'll go slow.

She nodded.

\- I trust you.

He laid on top of her, looking into her eyes. He began to slowly push himself inside her. When the girl made a face of pain he would stop and so he went on slowly in this torture until he was all inside her.

\- Are you okay? - The boy's husky voice denounced the agony he was in to remain still inside her and let her adapt.

\- I am. Can you move?

\- Yes, God, yes!

The boy began to move, starting to pick up the pace. In a few minutes, the youngsters were immersed in that ancient and exotic dance, muffling their moans with kisses and breathing forcibly.

\- L-Lorraine ... Kentin's hoarse voice announced that the boy was lost in the pleasure of his own orgasm, taking the girl to the apex again with him.

Sighs and sounds of tired breaths filled the room. Kentin and Lorraine were lying down and hugging each other.

\- I love you... - they both said at the same time and smiled shy and happy.

Some time later, they looked at the clock and realized it was already 1:00 AM

\- I'd better go home... - Kentin said worried about his parents, who did not know he had left, and Lorraine's parents, who would not be happy to see him in their daughter's room.

\- Yes...

The two of them dressed and the girl led Kentin as quietly as possible to the door.

\- See you at school? - Kentin whispered his farewell.

Lorraine nodded and gave him a small kiss on the lips. The boy left. Lorraine made a small snack in the kitchen and when she returned to her room, she found a message on her cell phone from Kentin:

"You drive me crazy."

Lorraine threw herself on the bed and fell asleep happily, dreaming with the wonderful things the future could hold for her and Kentin.


End file.
